Who am I?: A True Friend
by Independent Angel
Summary: Theresa has an assignment. She has to write about her True Friend. But she can't choose! As she writes down her dream True Friend, she ends up picking one. Who is it? And is your True Friend like Theresa's? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Yes, I'm back! Please review to prove that you care! This is a one shot!**

**Who am I?: A True friend**

_Together, we shall hold hands. Together, if we keep holding on, we can fall together._

Did you know that tapping your pencil on a notebook is a good thing? It keeps your brain functioning to a rhythm so it can generate thoughts and movements so you can visualize something in your eyes.

Theresa let her pencil do the same thing, in her school library. Not a lot of people knew about the 'pencil tapping on notebook' thing, so it annoyed a couple of people who sat not too far away. But hey, when you tap, it means your thinking. And I think you would do the same thing.

The stupid assignment one of her teachers had given her sent her thoughts flying all over the place, like scattered pictures that she couldn't see until she gathered them up again.

Who is your best friend?

That was the title that was written across her sheet. When her teacher had announced it, the first thing that went through her mind kept repeating even now.

Oh, shit.

Well, how the hell are you supposed to say one friend out of six?! She knew that five people would get mad at her by the time she finished her assignment. One person would still be her friend. But if they really were her friends, they would understand. But that was the problem; who was going to understand?

_If we keep holding hands, we can rise together._

Theresa soon began tapping her foot. What was with the assignment, though? Why was it bugging her so much? Was it the part choosing one? Or was it really because she knew who to write about, but just not know how?

That was it; she knew someone. Just not the guts to actually write it out.

Yes, believe it or not, but the troubled Theresa did have a 'secret' best friend. Who was it? Theresa rolled her eyes as she asked herself that question. She began to list all the qualities this 'true friend' of hers.

_Number one: This True Friend was brave. _Ha! All of her friends were. She giggled lightly as she read it over. Theresa smiled lightly to herself and wondered if she should continue. Maybe this was a roll on her assignment.

_Number two: This True Friend is smart. _Well, let's just say that eliminates someone. But it also keeps the rest in. Even though she knew Odie was smart, she though everyone was. Except maybe for a couple. But hey, this was anybody's game.

_Number three: This True Friend is kind. _Okay, that was pathetic. Everything here was so vague; it could be anyone on the planet! Well, except Cronus, of course. He's just plain damn evil. Theresa smirked and thought for awhile. Maybe the next thing should be descriptive.

_Number four: This True Friend will do anything for me._ Theresa had to laugh at that. That so had to eliminate Neil. He couldn't be her true friend. He wasn't willing to do anything for her. Okay, so now what? She was guessing? Well, yeah. So far, she had no clue who her friend was, but in the back of her head, it was there. All she had to do was think of what she would want in a friend.

_Number five: This True Friend has skill_. Theresa smirked slyly at that. Maybe all her friends had skill, but this certain person had a skill in at least five ways.

_Number six: This True Friend is sympathetic and empathetic. _True that. This person had to be that. Well, at least sympathetic. She smiled and this time quickly wrote the next quality.

_Number seven: This True Friend always believes in me. _Well, let's just say Archie didn't exactly cheer for Theresa for her hopes and dreams. Theresa smiled, though; she was making progress. That was two down.

_Number eight: This True Friend lets me know that we can do anything together._ That was genius! But unfortunately, that eliminated Odie. She couldn't exactly study with him; he was too 'smart' in a way she didn't understand anything he said…well, at least she has three more. Herry, Jay, and Atlanta. They were all great. But because this assignment was focused on one person, she began to become pickier.

_Number nine: This True Friend doesn't get mad when I change the plans_. Theresa had stood up and yelled 'aha!' as she wrote this. This definitely eliminated Herry. He would totally get mad at her if she did that. But now left Atlanta and Jay. Great…

_Number ten: This True Friend has a million ways to make me laugh._ That was an amazing quality. Unfortunately that didn't remove either one. They both could make her laugh in so many way, any time, even when she was mad. Theresa sighed and began think of more.

_Number eleven: This True Friend has always got my back_. Neither of them has ever let her down before, and she bet they wouldn't start now.

_Number twelve: This True Friend always keeps my feet on the ground_. That's right; especially after a battle and something goes wrong. Both Jay and Atlanta could do that. There was no possible way they couldn't do it.

_Number thirteen: This True Friend never runs out of second chances._ Well, yeah…it was obviously hopeless. Nothing else could define the difference between these two. What was there? Theresa sighed and tried to think harder.

_Number fourteen: This True Friend doesn't say "I told you so" when I'm wrong_. The only one who's said that to her was Neil. But other than that, nobody has. Nobody – zilch, nada, el Zippo!

_Number fifteen: This True Friend keeps promises; doesn't tell my secrets_. Darn! Nothing can define the differences of these two! She's told all her secrets to Jay and Atlanta, and neither has told anything. Except the only secret she hasn't told Jay is that she has a huge crush on him, ever since they've met.

Theresa sighed, defeated, letting her head rest on her notebook. She soon heard footsteps coming towards her, but she figured the person was just going to walk by. But instead, she heard them stop right in front of her. Because of her 'defeat', she remained motionless.

"What are you doing? You're not asleep, are you?" she heard someone ask.

Theresa lifted her head, seeing Jay stand in front of her, is arms crossed, against his chest. He smirked at her, but it seemed more like a playful smile instead of a smirk.

"No, I'm talking to you, aren't I? And I'm working on my assignment…" she trailed off, hoping that he wouldn't ask what about. Thankfully, Jay had probably read her mind and didn't.

"How long have you been working?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Theresa smiled and closed the notebook before he got to read it.

"Three hours."

Jay frowned, but at the same time he put a hand on her shoulder. He suddenly smiled, as if he thought of a tremendous idea.

"Why don't we order take out from the dorm? I'm sure you're hungry," he suggested, Theresa smiled widely, her mouth watering at the mention of food.

"Starved," she admitted. Jay smiled and stood up, perfectly straight. Theresa could tell from his posture that he was a gentleman that had proper manners. Well, of course, he did! She knew that since…ever.

"Well, pack up your stuff so we can go. I'll order your favourite!" he said, looking at her with excited eyes.

"Sure. You go on ahead; I'll catch up in like, five minutes!" Theresa said. Jay nodded in agreement and began to leave. Theresa opened her notebook once again and wrote down one more quality.

_Number sixteen: This True Friend is a guy._

**I'm ending it there!**

**REVIEW!**

**You'll get pie. Or cookies. Or muffins. **

**So…you guys know who Theresa's True Friend is? Isn't it cute?**


End file.
